


The Prey

by Rubien



Series: The Thrill of the Hunt [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Mirage meets Bloodhound for the first time and he gets his ass handed to him, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubien/pseuds/Rubien
Summary: The first time he meets Bloodhound, he doesn’t stand a chance.





	The Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what game I've been playing ;)  
> Anyway Bloodhound is my baby and Mirage is a freakin' dork that I love.

Elliott is proud to be Mirage. Mirage is cool, loved; he’s good at what he does and he loves doing it. It’s not often he’s caught off guard in the arena.

The first time he meets Bloodhound, he doesn’t stand a chance.

His squad is doing fine, they managed to find good equipment and they are among the last five remaining. He himself got several good kills. They are moving inside another ring with plenty of time still in the pocket. Things look great for Elliott for once.

They are close to the river, taking a shelter in one of the houses, searching for loot but they find nothing better than what they’ve already got.

Pathfinder steps to the window to take a look outside. It’s not like in the movies where everything slows and you can see the bullet pierce through someone’s head as if in slow motion. Everything happens fast. Elliott hears the shot followed the glass shattering and then the android’s shields follow the glass on the ground and another shot fills the air before Pathfinder hits the ground with a loud thud.

Elliott immediately slides the floor into the corner with no blind spots, leaving one of his holograms behind. He hears another bullet hit it immediately but before he can celebrate his small victory in fooling whoever is shooting at his squad he hears another bullet, shattering his shields.

Elliott’s heart is beating loud and hard with sudden adrenaline. The android is squirming on the ground, trying to crawl away from the window into cover – Caustic is too far away on the other end of the shack, already in the safety and Elliott quickly thinks of a way to help Pathfinder back up. Just as he’s about to send another of his holograms across the room to distract their attacker, when another bullet hits the android. He hits the ground again, this time he stops squirming.

“They are shooting from the west!” Caustic shouts, exchanging his shotgun to the assault rifle. From what Elliott heard, he thinks their attackers are using a sniper rifle which is why he switches from his pistol to a sub machine gun. He knows he and Caustic are at disadvantage but it’s better than the pistol.

“Do you think you can get his banner?“ Caustic continues, the sly bastard – he’s closer to Pathfinder with more cover in the way and he still wants to send Elliott.

The Mirage doesn’t expect anything else – killing and victory is all the other man cares about. And Elliott isn’t the type to leave his squad behind. He nods, as fast as he can he recharges his shield, and sends several of his holos across the room. There aren’t any shots ringing through the air.

For a moment, Elliott can’t decide if he finds that scary or assuring.

He settles on scary because in the arena, it’s always better to assume the worst. Their attacker or attackers must be changing positions. Caustic looks from over his cover, into the window on his side of the shack. He isn’t shot immediately and Elliott takes his chance to push himself away from his cover into the room. Nobody shoots him as he slides across the floor, grabbing Pathfinder’s banner on the way.

Once again, he doesn’t get to celebrate his the small victory. The door at Caustic’s side are thrown open suddenly and a figure slides inside, firing two precise shots with a shotgun at the man, effectively removing his shields and making him growl in pain as he is immediately downed. They are so fast Elliott doesn’t even get the chance to take a good look at them.

He barely has time to jump through the window Pathfinder was shot through before he hears the bullets hit the place he’s been at mere second ago. He sends his hologram the other way and quickly runs over the cornice away, trying to find a good spot to defend himself from.

He hears heavy footsteps behind him and several shots being fired. They don’t hit him and Elliott takes the chance to slide down the hill down to the river and turn around on his side. Finally, in the daylight, he sees his attacker.

Everyone’s heard of Bloodhound though until now, Elliott never met them. Maybe it’s the adrenaline in Elliott but they look big and incredibly dangerous, their hold on their sniper rifle firm even as they are looking away from his clone, their eyes searching through the goggles after the, for now lost, enemy. And soon enough, precisely as skilled hunter as they are said to be, they lock their look on him.

Elliott feels the adrenaline, the fear and the admiration mingling together in his belly even as he fires his gun.

The spread is too big to make real damage except for Bloodhound’s shield and Elliott is still not behind the cover.

One, two shots come from their sniper rifle. Both of them hitting Elliott with terrifying precision considering how fast he’s going down the hill. They are both absorbed by his shields but then it’s shattered.

Elliott quickly pushes himself from the hill as he’s finally at the bottom, trying to confuse the hunter with two of his holograms. More shots are fired and some of Elliott’s own hit his enemy. He almost makes it behind the cover in time but then he feels a bullet piercing through his ribs, filling his body with pain he knows isn’t real.

It hurts nevertheless and he stumbles to the ground, behind cover. It feels as if blood is filling his lungs, his side is immediately hot. He grits his teeth together and with shaking hands he reaches for the medkit on his back.

His whole body is trembling, heart still beating loud in his ears. He can feel the Bloodhound approaching and he feels like a small, helpless doe, waiting for the alpha wolf to take the first bite.

He already knows today will not be his day. Still when he hears the loud steps in the water as he is approached by Bloodhound, his grip on his sub machine gun tightens and he leaves one of his holograms behind before he as quietly as he can crawls around the rock he’s hiding behind.

To his absolute shock, Bloodhound is standing right in front of him. Elliott knows they are not taller than him, yet in that moment, he swears they do tower over him, big and dangerous, the red cracking over their body, eerie, their eyes crimson and deadly.

Elliott still shots but the bullets don’t make it through the shield. The same can’t be said about Bloodhound’s shotgun.

It hits Elliott’s chest hard and the water swallows him. He knows the match is over for his squad however before the water can drown him, he feels warm hand under his neck, pulling him from the water. He knows he looks like a mess – his usually perfect hair is wet, his lungs feel like they are being filled with water and his own blood and he’s coughing.

He hates losing, especially for the way the others finish him off. Lifeline shushing him as she’s pressing the needle through his temple, Pathfinder’s mockery, Caustic’s sick joy as he makes him breath in the poison.

Bloodhound doesn’t do any of those things. They slip a blade between Elliott’s ribs, making him groan in pain. However, when they speak, it’s in calm, almost soothing voice that should not match with what they are doing, yet somehow, it does: "Your strength showed life, be proud.“

Their hand on the back of Elliott’s neck is warm, their presence somehow gentle, even as they let him down.

As he bleeds to them and the ring announces his squad’s loss, he thinks dying never felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me that Elliott isn't a giant sub for Bloodhound xP


End file.
